This invention relates generally to trash bag handling, and more particularly to a collapsible, inexpensive support for trash bags, used for example during their filling.
There is great need for easily usable means to support flimsy plastic trash bags as during the bag filling process. Such bags can be temporarily placed in empty metal trash cans, for filling purposes, but the cans are heavy, clumsy and not collapsible. There is particular need for lightweight means that can be collapsed and easily transported for use in supporting and retaining said bags in open condition during filling.